Bathing installations such as whirlpool baths, spas and pools may include one or more fittings passed through an opening in the wall or surface of bathing installations, e.g., a wall or surface of a water receptacle such as a tub or pool. The fittings may be for water and/or air jets. It may be desirable to provide the jets with lighting.